


Distraction

by the_Jack



Category: Extraction (2020)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Jack/pseuds/the_Jack
Summary: They're on the run, but at the moment they're hunkered down and badly in need of rest. Can Tyler help Ovi calm his jangling nerves?
Relationships: Ovi Mahajan Junior/Tyler Rake
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demigodscum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodscum/gifts).



"Sleep now, you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"I can't sleep, Tyler."

"You just need to force your body to relax, Ovi."

"What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean."

" _Tyler!_ "

"C'mon, don't be shy..."

"I'm not shy! I just..."

"Do you trust me?"

"...still not entirely?"

"All right then, I'll just show you."

"Show me what?"

"Ever seen a grown man's cock before?"

"I'd rather not see one now!"

"Are you going to take yours out?"

"No!"

"Then I'll have to lead by example."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it, but it won't do any good!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have never been so unaroused since I reached puberty!"

"Sometimes you need to give yourself a hand."

"I'm tired of my hand. I'm _exhausted_ why can't I just _sleep_ \-- Tyler what are you _doing?_ "

"Giving you a hand. How's that feel?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Better?"

"Nnnh..."

"Has anyone ever done this for you before?"

"Tyler..."

"Doesn't seem like it. Unless you're just really into Aussie guys twice your age."

"Ah don't make me laugh!"

"No, no, laughing is good. So long as you don't laugh when you see _my_ cock. ...There, see, isn't that better?"

"Ha ha yes, but -- but -- ohhh -- but _why_ is it better?"

"All about endorphins and other brain chemicals, which are all working together to wind you up, the better to let you run down."

"You're -- really good at this -- Tyler --"

"Heh, thanks, mate. It's just what comes naturally."

"Do you -- do this -- for everyone you -- oh, fuck, oh fuck _fuck!_ "

"Yeah, that's it, Ovi. That's it. Let it all go."

"Ohhhhh..."

"I do not do this for everyone I rescue, no."

"Oh... okay... so then-- _Tyler!_ What are you doing _now?_ "

"What I am _not_ doing is wasting any of these calories. Did you want some?"

"What... what does it taste like?"

"Like your jizz. More or less how it smells. Here, do you want some or not?"

"...That is not as bad as I expected."

"Good. Want the rest?"

"N-no, that's okay."

"Your loss. ...And that was one jaw-cracker of a yawn. Ready to sleep yet?"

"I... maybe? Maybe! But what about you?"

"Oh, I can sleep anywhere, and wake up if a mouse farts next door."

"That's... not what I meant."

"Oh, you think you want to reciprocate?"

"Yes! I'm not a jerk!"

"I know, Ovi, I know. Tell you what, after we get out of here, I'll let you make it up to me."

"But --"

"And there's the yawnmonster again. Shh. Lie down and at least try to sleep, all right?"

"You promise?"

"I promise I'll get you out and I promise you can get me off."

"Okay. Good night, Tyler."

"Good night, Ovi."

[end]


End file.
